


Fallen Children

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took care of the boys, no matter that they weren't my own... Joe Durniak POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Children

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a song from Paradise Lost of the same title

**Fallen Children**

by Belladonna

 

I took care of the boys, like they were my own.

And I keep my promises.

 

Of course, as the proud father I pretended to be, I'd wanted them to follow in my footsteps.

 

Which father wouldn't?

 

Such great plans I've had for them. They were supposed to be my heirs, no matter that they weren't my blood.

 

In the end, it never works out like planned, does it? Had to find that one out like every father does. Through disappointment.

 

I had been deeply disappointed when one of them fell away from my ways.

 

When David became a cop.


End file.
